Cadenza (The FEAST Saga)
Cadenza (Cadence in Japan) is a character of ''The FEAST Saga'' series, debuting first in the Spin-off The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!, albeit she appeared in the canon story Black Strings Carnival: Last Song. From particular and mysterious origins, Cadenza is a neutral-sided character with ironic and snark remarks about the world. She has physical similitudes with Sienna Travers, with The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign- confirming that she, effectively is her 'Repressed evil', in canon the writer states that her origins can be widely interpreted. Appearance and Data *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown, but physically 18 (Fourth game), 19 (Second game), 20 (Ninth game) *Height: 153 cm (5' 0,2") 2-4 / 158 cm (5' 2,1") 9 *Weight: 41 kg (90 lbs) 2-4 / 46 kg (101 lbs) 9 *Blood Type: X (Black Blood) *Date of birth: Unknown, July 14 9 *Zodiac Sign: Gemini (Self-proclaimed) *Interests: Analyzing stuff, Playing music. *Likes: Classical Music, herself (formerly), collecting glasses, Gold. *Dislikes: Losing, Arcanas (formerly), Vices. RELEVANCE: Secondary, Protagonist in 2nd Sign. ALIGNMENT: True Neutral/Lawful Neutral/Neutral Evil Cadenza has wavy light brown hair taken as a ponytail, and became more smooth in later appearances, she has pale skin, Lemon Green eyes (Her original color was Blue), her mouth was stitched in the fourth game until the end, in the second and ninth game, she had a normal mouth, she dresses often in a gray secretary suit, with white shirt with short sleeves, it changes as of 2nd Sign with a secretary uniform with a long sleeve jacket, dress and pantyhose, both with her usual heels. Personality Cadenza is basically a girl with snark and ironic remarks about the earthlings, she doesn't care of anything else aside of a few friends just to achieve her goals, she had a distate with Arcanas due to the fact that one tried to destroy the world at force. She doesn't like to lose anything and has positive remarks about improving oneself. She however if her glasses are gone, she shows a very crazy personality and fight hungry, giving more emphasis on the more 'real' side of hers, But also has a mischievous side that brings some mysteries about her. In 2nd Sign, many characters compare her to Sienna from her personality to her battle skills, however, she remarks later that she can't fight that, she wants to be a different person and a human being to end her insanity. Story Cadenza is a mysterious character of unknown origins, possibly from the Purgatory. She partially physically resembles Sienna when she was seventeen. In her debut in the Fourth game, she talks to Ballerina and Sienna about the causes of all the disasters that happen in said story, alludes it to Anthem, their boss, and god of creation and destruction. She's also a known orchestral composer and plays her organ. However, behind all her sanity, if her glasses/spectacles get stolen, she changes into a maniac and insane woman with no more intentions rather than fighting the strongest, she used to have a stitched teeth/mouth in the fourth game, but for odd circumstances, is removed in 2nd Sign. She has Black Blood, a type of toxic blood that can kill normal human life if someone has it. In the ninth game, she takes out her stitched teeth in favor to a normal mouth, she reveals her true nature and intentions, changing the world for good, but with very ambiguous and cruel methods such as killing, lying, manipulating others, and using extreme force. She also appears in the 2nd game as an overseer of the events of Melody and Reed, a role that she also compliments in 2nd Sign as she is fighting, with the addition of Alto. She's the 'repressed evil' counterpart of Sienna Travers, when she never turned into a hero and died instead, however, these were fake memories that Anthem implanted in her revival for not feeling weak against humanity, so her real memories are just blank, and she wants to change that. Relationships Reed and Melody The three have a crazy relationship due to the fact that they have completely different personalities, but Cadenza threats them as a family. As their leader, she often comes at the voice of reason for them. Sienna Travers The person who she resembles is in good terms, given their things in common. However, Sienna doesn't like her ways, albeit is ironic due to the fact that Sienna is doing what Cadenza wants, destroying people for greater causes. Genesis At first, was hate because Genesis was possessed, later became friends albeit with some competition due to the fact that they are the same in many terms. They work well as a team, as she says. Alto At first was annoying, however, later sees that he genuinely respects Cadenza and what she is fighting for. They compliment each other and they are subject of ironic jokes and remarks between both. Blake Snider She sees Blake as the hero she never knew, and both are similar in one thing, unsure about their futures. Mecha/Fighting Style/Battle Analysis Cadenza uses a combination of attacks which involves long and short range attacks, she has many combinations when using her Orchestra Groove, which involves in total of 21. She is a charge character, that has many projectiles and unpredictable skills. Her mech is named "Golden Teeth" in reference to its golden fangs and golden chains, later she uses other models. Role in the Crossovers Cadenza is playable in the following Crossovers such as Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle, In-Verse All-Stars Versus as a Solo and In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme. Fictitous Voice List English *Brandy Kopp (Games) *Erica Mendez (OVA) Japanese *Sachi Kokuryu Gallery MysStyle.jpg|Cadenza in Black Strings Carnival: Last Song Mystyle_by_sonikkuaensland-d8w5dvt.jpg|Cadenza in Fight it Out! Mystyle_4_by_pauly_kun-d8y770c.jpg|Cadenza without her Glasses, Fight it Out! Cadenza_selfy_by_pauly_kun-d9srk4r.png|Cadenza, the tritagonist. Trivia *Cadenza is left-handed. *She has the same sizes as Sienna in the canon games. *The name Cadenza means is, generically, an improvised or written-out ornamental passage played or sung by a soloist or soloists, usually in a "free" rhythmic style. (Wikipedia) **Her Japanese name Cadence is (Latin cadentia, "a falling") is "a melodic or harmonic configuration that creates a sense of resolution. (Wikipedia) *She in FIO used to have pointed ears in her transformed state, is unknown why it not returned in the sequel. *The writer confirms that Cadenza was indeed a Villain in the first Fight it Out! Game. *A list of theories that the writer has brought to the fans about her origins in Canon is the following: **Sienna from Another timeline. **Sienna's daughter with Blake from Another Timeline. **A dead girl. **An Astral Projection that few can see like Lucas and Ofelia. **A fallen Ballerina. **A random girl unrelated to everyone. *She hates cats and likes dogs, just the reverse of Genesis hating dogs and liking cats. *Her real eye color is Blue. *Her blood type is listed as "X" meaning Black Blood. *Cadenza is also called the "Evil Heroine". *She has a Marie costume from Splatoon in the NX Edition, this was carried in the Wii U port of Revolution in 2nd Sign. Category:Work in progress Category:Females Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Antihero Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:New characters Category:Non-Playable characters